The Little Things
by Measured
Summary: It’s the little things that matter most. Drabblets of varying size and shape with Sora/Sunao, Nagase Kai/Gaku and every other canon or hinted pairing, with gen.
1. Precious: SoraSunao

The Little Things

It's the little things that matter most. Drabblets of varying size and shape with about every canon pairing, gen as well.

This is mostly an archive of all the drabbles I've done so far, with hope it'll ensure I keep on in that vein. Also I accept requests if all of you have anything you're dying to see...~ it might take me a while to get to, though...~

About the only thing I won't write would be something that would push this into an NC-17 rating, nothing too (physically) dark like rape. I'd write consensual sex though I'd have to put it elsewhere...~

Anyways! Digression, I apologize.

**.**

Title: Precious  
Series: Sukisyo  
Character/Pairing: SoraSunao  
Rating:  
A/N: archive from 05. 31_days, "all night long I held your hand". Upon learning that Sunao means "Unaffected" or that things don't get under your skin, I felt the innate need to express it. Sunao! Must be a pun!

**.**

At night, Sunao dreams of times before. He dreams of losing contact and an unending nightmare that slowly fades into reality. It is the process of dealing, and he does this. He does not wish to dwell on what was, only to go further, but sometimes it feels as if for every one step he takes, he takes two backwards.

Sunao attempts to stifle his heavy breathing, to hide the fear these memories have unleashed deep within every cell and every memory which stays, just close enough to suffocate him.

Sunao feels Sora's arm drape over him, his hand gently slip into the spaces of his own. It is a simple gesture, Sora's eyes are still heavy with sleep, his hair mussed even more than usual. His shirt clinging with perspiration. It is a simple gesture, but to Sunao, it is precious, so precious that he cannot even speak for feeling choked with emotion.

Sunao drifts off again. This time he does not dream, only feels the warmth of Sora beside him.


	2. passing the scenery by: Nagase KaiGaku

Title: passing the scenery by  
Day/Theme: May 1st / it don't go nowhere but damnation  
Series: Sukisyo  
Character/Pairing: Kai/Gaku  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The long road home seems shorter, somehow.

A/N: Goes on drama canon, pretty much, archive circa 06. Inspired by gratuitous listening to Passenger Seat, Death Cab For Cutie.

**.**

They are together through every seminar or supply trip, at which Kai is so silent that he slips into the crowd of men and women, all in varying labcoats and sizes. If Gaku wasn't there beside him, noisy and bustling with energy, he would disappear altogether at these meetings, save for the few who recognize him and made the poor decision of approaching him.

Gaku stays close enough to be Kai's shadow, close enough to be another separate side of him,  
and Kai prefers it this way.

Through the car trips Gaku takes control of the radio and the cacophony melds into something almost tangible, the strains of music and advertisements forming a mosaic of sound, intermixed with Gaku's off tune humming of some melody that caught his attention.

When he has tired of this game (Kai thinks it must be a game, that Gaku must derive some amusement from, otherwise the exercise would be pointless ) They will talk, or it is to say, Gaku will talk and Kai will listen, occasionally adding a sparse word or nod in here and there. Gaku will tell him of his day, relate each gossipy story or happening in halting detail, often meandering and the point will be lost midway until they are to another tale entirely.

And when it grows dark, Gaku curls into a fetal position and sleeps. All is quiet except for the hum of tires of pavement, and Gaku's breathing and sleep talking, and the song stuck in Kai's mind which he doesn't know the words to.


	3. Untangle: Matsuri gen

Title: Untangle.  
Series: Sukisyo  
Character/Pairing: Matsuri gen  
A/N: Matsuri means "festival" but when written in katakana can mean 'tangle'

Every morning Matsuri brushes his hair, carefully untangling and freeing the strands of hairs curled into knots from all the tossing and turning of sleep (He always has been a restless sleeper. Most find this surprising, but he just laughs it off).

He never intended to grow it long, only to his shoulders, maybe. He just wanted to see what it felt like to have hair long enough to blow in the wind and to braid, hanging down in two pigtails. His mother always mentioned she wanted a girl who she could dress up and French braid her hair – Matsuri gave her the next best thing, the only thing he could.

It comes down to his knees now, gold like fall goldenrod and smooth like summer cornsilk. Half the student council has nicknamed him "Rapunzel"

It's the little things that sneak up on you when you're not looking, he thinks wryly.


	4. Orange Pekoe Tea: SoushiMatsuri

Title: Orange Pekoe Tea  
Series: Sukisyo  
Character/Pairing: SoushiMatsuri

A/N: written after reading Kizu's translation of their White Flower drama epilogue. Circa 06? 07? Somewhere about there.**  
.**

Soushi lets the tea steep. The fragrance is soft and pleasing, one of his favorite brands, this time. There's always enough water boiled nearby should Matsuri drop in unexpectedly.

It's amusing, he thinks. – There's a camera from Matsuri's last visit on the bedstand and a red sweater on the chair that clashed with his hair but still managed to look elegant. There's cologne that isn't his and sits on the bedstand, something that smells like sandalwood and with a name which he can never remember, there's paperbacks – mysteries and dramas and even the occasional classic which have found themselves curled up against the countless books of law that populate his office and apartment. Chapstick (who else would have something popcorn scented?) and white hand soap, a hairbrush on the bathroom counter with a few long blond hairs still woven into it.

"There's more of you here than there" he says, and chuckles. "Or maybe you're just making sure I don't forget you"

Taking a sip, he smiled inwardly. _Yes, that's just like you, isn't it, Matsuri?_


	5. even if it's a false truth

Title: even if it's a false truth  
Date/Theme: December 10th / The most ill-regulated memory  
Series: Sukisyo  
Character/Pairing: a large amount of the cast, canon pairings  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: 05 I think? This was an attempt at writing game canon, but I accidentally misunderstood a bit. Because of this it's a bit au.

_even if it's a false truth... I want to believe in it_

1.

Sora dreams.

It feels like he's walking on air, far above the clouds. He moves in slow, measured movements,  
as if underwater, like he's drowning on air.

And then he falls, screaming to the pavement. The world grows dim and closes around him.  
When Sora wakes, the only thing he can remember is falling; every other memory falls away, shattered and scattered like pieces of glass when dropped to the floor.

2.

"I just want to forget the past and move on towards the future"

Sunao dismisses the nightmares, the living nightmares which seem to creep behind every corner  
on shadowy spider legs, like icy fingers lingering over his shoulders. Nanami nods in agreement, soft, kind, almost as if he understands. But he doesn't. He doesn't know what it's like to lie awake alone at night with whispers of _you were abandoned_ still crashing in his mind.

Sunao doesn't know just how soon his past will catch up to him.

3.  
It was inevitable.

Because Gaku had begun to get too involved, always too nosy and finding out information without even knowing, he had to be taken care of.

Aizawa reminded him of this (he cannot ever remember calling him "father", the name seemed foreign and unfitting) of the great mercy that he did allow the boy to live, just without his memory.

He remembers the feel of Gaku's eager touch, the gaze that accepted and adored him.  
Quiet. Just the sound of his breathing, the occasional sharp sounds of glass meeting and clinking together. When Gaku was there, every room was filled with a bustle of nervous energy, noise and _life_.

Nagase stands in an empty classroom, waiting for the sound of footsteps that never come.

4. '  
They forget sometimes, that it is _he_ who owns them, created them, and rules over their lives, not themselves. Aizawa knows where they hide, knows that they are ungrateful and will seek revenge.

They hide, but they never run far.

The puppet can never get far from the master, for he always holds the strings.


End file.
